Slayer's Orders
by KTC10
Summary: A Nekid Numbers challenge for Nekid Spike. The prompt was Spike and Willow or Connor, egg, on a walk/hike, coming in pants.


Spike cursed the Slayer as his boot sunk deep into mud. She had sent him to play bodyguard to the witch while she looked for some sort of rare magickal plant that was conveniently growing in the forest on the outskirts of Sunnyhell. Buffy ordered him to accompany her since some kind of beastie had reared its ugly head in Shady Hill Cemetery and she didn't trust Spike to kill it himself. He didn't understand why she thought the witch needed his protection. If the faux marriage last month was anything to go by, Red was more powerful than she thought. He suspected that Buffy just didn't want him showing up to help her with the demon; she had been avoiding him quite a bit since the spell, not that he minded. The thought of marrying the Slayer made him want to dust his poncy, spelled self.

As he glanced over at his charge, he decided that he really couldn't complain. He hadn't dated since Harmony, and this quiet walk through the woods with the witch was already better than Harm's and his best date. Not only was Willow was more attractive than the vampire, she didn't spend most of her waking hours blathering on about herself. As he snuck another glance at her, he was struck by her beauty as the moon hit her face, and wished he could see what it would look like in the sun. Just as he was about to reach out and caress the glowing skin that had him mesmerized, his boot caught on a branch, making him stumble and come back to reality.

Willow was grumpy. She had been really looking forward to some girly talk with Buffy tonight. Now all she had was Spike to protect her from what went bump in the night-and he used to be what bumped! It didn't matter, though, because she didn't need him. She was a powerful Wiccan! Didn't Buffy remember her Thy Will Be Done spell last month? Willow winced. Maybe that wasn't such a great example. At least Spike wasn't trying to make awkward conversation with her, even though he did keep looking over at her and making weird faces. As she heard him stumble on a branch, she took the opportunity to steal a glance at him. Other than Angel, he was the only vampire she really knew that wasn't trying to kill her-not recently anyway. He was much smaller than Angel, in a good way that reminded her of Oz. Instead of a huge forehead, Spike had the sexiest cheekbones Willow had ever seen. She wondered what it would feel like to touch them-it seemed like it had been so long since she had touched anyone. As Spike looked towards her again, Willow quickly looked away and blushed at getting caught. It was then that she realized that they had reached the area where the plants would be.

"Hey, the plants we're looking for should be around here somewhere."

Spike nodded and stopped walking. "You look around, luv, and I'll keep a watch out for any demons and the like." As Willow began searching for the magickal whatever, Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her lithe body reminded him of Drusilla, and her fiery red hair hinted at a hidden passion. As she bent over to grab something he wondered what she would do if he came up behind her and--

"Found it." Willow claimed from the bushes she was searching in. She stood up with a handful of colorful plants.

"Thank god." If he didn't get away from her and find something to kill quick, he was going to do something stupid.

"Don't hide your excitement to get away from me." Willow sighed. What was it about her that made people want to get away from her? Her parents ignored her, Xander wanted Cordelia before her, Oz left because of that bitca Veruca, and now not even Spike, who had nothing better to do, wanted to spend time with her.

Spike winced when her heard the pain in her voice. Bollucks, he had forgotten about dog boy. "'S not you, Red. Just itching for a good rough and tumble tonight." At Willow's shocked expression, Spike clarified. "Fighting, luv, not shagging. I want to go find some nasties to kill. Unless you're offering..." He really hoped she was.

Willow blushed and looked down, at that moment noticing something on the ground. "Oh no!"

"It was just a joke, luv." Spike was a bit disappointed by such a drastic reaction.

Willow was caught his pained expression, but ignored it. "Not you, Spike, look."

Spike looked to where the witch was pointing and saw a small egg laying on the ground. He looked up into the nearby trees and spotted a nest with his heightened vision. "No worries, pet. I can see its nest, we can just put it back."

"No." Willow said as if Spike's idea was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, though Spike didn't think that was too likely, since she spent an awful lot of time with the whelp. "The mother rejected the egg. Even if we put it back, she'll just knock it out again. Poor little birdy, nobody wants it." Willow could sympathize.

"Red, it's just a bloody bird." Willow's glare was full of tears. Oh bollucks, why did he always end up with the crazy ones? Spike didn't understand what the hell was wrong with the witch, but he could never stand a crying woman. He put a hand on her arm to comfort her and enjoyed the heat emanating from her body. "Now now, luv, we'll take care of this, no worries."

Willow looked on in astonishment as Spike took his carton of cigarettes out of his duster and emptied it out into his pocket. From an inner pocket of his duster he pulled out what looked like an intricately embroidered handkerchief with a faded red splotch on it. Willow briefly entertained the thought of him using it to wipe his mouth after feeding before realizing how ridiculous that sounded. Even if it hadn't, the reverence with which he held it implied that it meant more to him than a typical hankie. He tucked the handkerchief into the carton, and with more gentleness than Willow would ever have expected he was capable of, picked up the egg and carefully placed it into the carton. Once the egg was safely closed away, Spike handed the carton to Willow.

"There now. We'll take it home and keep it safe. I'm sure you can do some witchy mojo on it to make sure Tweety here hatches and lives a long birdy life."

Willow didn't know what to say. Spike, the same Spike that had tried to kill her on several occasions was not only comforting her, but he was probably the only that had any confidence in her magick abilities.

"Thank you, Spike." Spike looked away embarrassed by her appreciation.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. If this gets out, my reputation as the Big Bad will be shot."

Willow laughed. "Really Spike, thank you-for everything." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and met her lips full on. Willow gasped in surprise and Spike took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He kept waiting for her to pull away from him and had to gasp himself when she began to participate more actively by adding her tongue into the mix. He pulled his body closer to hers and was relieved to feel her relax into his embrace. Willow broke the kiss to take a deep breath and Spike found himself panting as well.

"God, Red, I want you so bad."

Willow smiled and answered him by returning to his mouth to lick and nibble at his bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this, making out with Spike in the middle of the woods. She blushed when she thought about how much more she wanted to be doing with him. It had been a while since she felt cared for and desired and she couldn't help herself. It didn't hurt that Spike was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Deciding to see where this would take her, since her body was telling her not to stop, Willow wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and ran one hand through his gelled hair.

God, Spike was in heaven. He had a sexy, warm, and even willing woman in his arms and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He began to kiss down her jaw and then nibbling on the soft flesh of her neck. As Willow let out a moan of pleasure, Spike found himself thanking the wolf, who had undoubtedly encouraged Willow's interest in love bites. To see how far she was willing to go with this little adventure, he turned her around so her back was to his chest and continued his assault on her neck. Encouraged by her moan of appreciation, he pulled her closer to him so that he was sure she could feel his arousal against her ass.

Willow was more turned on then she ever remembered being before, and Spike hadn't even done anything yet. As his hand began to sneak under her shirt, she turned her head and met his lips in a passionate kiss. His hand hesitated when he reached the lace of her bra as if he was questioning whether or not she wanted to keep going. She pulled away slightly and felt him tense up. "Don't worry, Spike, I'm just trying to get more comfortable. Maybe you should, too?" He groaned and began to tear off his duster and shirt as she did the same. Before she could get a good look at the gorgeous chest she knew was hiding under those clothes, he pulled her body back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Spike was so hard it was starting to hurt and controlling his demon was getting even harder. He licked her neck as he let his hands start to wander up to her breasts, caressing the undersides before cupping them in both hands. As one hand sought out a hardened nipple, the other slid back down to the top of her jeans. She moaned as he began sensually massaging her breast while unbuttoning her pants and he couldn't help but thrust against her ass at the sound. As Willow lifted an arm to wrap around his neck and brought the other hand up to pinch her neglected nipple, Spike snuck his hand under her panties and into her damp curls. Sliding his hand lower to her slit and feeling the wetness there, he began to rub his trapped erection harder against her.

Willow was so close. While making love with Oz had always been special, it had never been as good as this unexpected groping in the woods. She should have realized how good Spike would be though; he had more than a hundred years of experience on Oz. And while her ex had always been slightly too warm for her, Spike's hands and chest were comfortably cool against her skin. Also, if the significant bulge pressed to her backside was any indication, Spike was probably larger than Oz in that department. If she hadn't already been flushed with arousal, Willow probably would have blushed at that thought. As one of Spike's slender fingers began to circle her clit, she closed her eyes and stopped thinking of anything but what he was doing to her.

Spike was greatly enjoying Willow's reactions to his touch, as well as the delicious friction on his cock from rubbing against the harsh material of his jeans. Though the angle was a bit awkward, we managed to work two fingers into her tight core while he continued to rub her clit with his thumb. Her legs were starting to shake and he wasn't in much better condition, so he leaned against the nearest tree and pulled her even further onto him, nearly cumming from the added pressure on his erection.

Willow opened her eyes at the movement and was relieved to see that would no longer need to worry about balancing. As Spike resumed his ministrations on her most sensitive parts, she gasped as the new position allowed Spike to hit something inside her that she hadn't known existed. She was almost there…she just needed…something… "Spike, I'm so close. Please. Bite me."

Spikes fangs immediately descended and before he could even consider the consequences, he simultaneously pressed against her g-spot and sunk his fangs into her neck. Willow came with a shriek at the same time that he shot his load inside his jeans. As his orgasm wound down, he retracted his teeth from her neck and licked at the bite mark he had just created. As Willow's body grew limp in his arms he turned her to face him and pulled her into his embrace. As their hips met he felt the cool stickiness in his jeans and chided himself for losing control so easily.

Willow sighed pleasantly as she relaxed into his arms. "I'm glad that you can bite me if I want it. A repeat of that time at the dorm would have been a real buzz-kill."

"Right you are, luv. Now what do you say we go find ourselves a nice bed to continue this?" He gently thrust his hips against her so she would know exactly what he had in mind.

She blushed and looked away, catching sight of the cigarette carton and the flowers on the ground nearby. "Whoops, almost forgot what we came here for. Let me just grab these and we can get this show on the road."

Amused by her silly expression, Spike smiled and waited for her to grab the items. "'S alright, Red. If you had forgotten them, it would have just been an excuse for us to come back here." He then picked the witch up and cradled her in his arms, intending upon finding the nearest bed and shagging her on it until she couldn't see straight.

She blushed again at the gesture and looked at the little egg that had started all this. "Hmm, I think I'm going to name my new bird Connor. What do you think?"

Spike shook his head at her nonsense, but couldn't help but think that maybe he should follow the Slayer's orders more often.


End file.
